Luxuries
by scully-hearts-roslin
Summary: It's not easy getting spoiled after the apocalypse, unless you're the President who's dating a guy with some pull.


**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine. If they were, season four would've been rated R. LoL.** Summary: **Morning surprises on Colonial One.

* * *

**Luxuries**

He woke to a ticklish feeling on his neck. Hair – soft and curly.

Bill blinked his eyes.

An auburn mane nestling against his skin, her face peaceful, her form asleep – he blinked again. Opening his eyes, he welcomed the darkness surrounding them – the contours of her quarters foreign to him in the absence of light.

Another blink and he remembered.

Their meeting had run late and a power shut-down on Galactica had forced him to spend the night on Colonial One. With no guest quarters available anywhere on the crowded ship, Laura had offered to let him spend the night in her bed. He had declined, gentleman that he was. He would never allow her to sleep on a couch – although her bed was a couch as well, so maybe he really didn't have to argue about that.

She had convinced him to rest on her makeshift bed while she was in the bathroom. She had promised to wake him when she was done – so much for that.

He smiled. _I wish every morning would hold a surprise like this for me_. A sigh and he searched for her alarm to check the time. 7:59am – a Sunday morning. No wonder there was darkness all around. A click and it was 8 – lights shone through the heavy curtain that separated Laura from the President.

He looked around the room – provisional quarters she had all right, but she had managed to make them her home. Her brush lay on the little make-up table next to the mirror, some makeup and the remains of her jewelry. A watch. Her shoes were standing neatly by the door, her jacket hung over a chair. Her smell.

Bill smiled again.

He had found that he welcomed her smell whenever she spent some time in his quarters. It lingered and it was sweet and homey. It made him miss her when she was gone – it made him long for her when she was running late for a meeting. It made him do things he had never done for anybody before.

Now it was a comforting smell – mixed with his. Less perfume, more shampoo and the smell of her skin and her clothes. His smile widened at the sight of her nightwear. She wore the top of pj's, unbuttoned far enough for him to hold the stare. Her breasts, full and creamy, welcoming him to this new day. He gulped.

Trying to avert his eyes from the view, he lost the struggle against his own will and settled his eyes on her body that was wrapped around his. New Caprica – there it was again in his memories. Their night on sandbags, other nights to follow, his gallantry and her hesitation. He chided himself for that now.

_Gods, you are beautiful_. His eyes caressed her every inch.

Her arm, flung around the bareness of his chest, caressing it in her sleep, didn't help to keep his arousal in check – and he soon gave up on fighting it. She must've wanted this to some extent or she would've woken him last night.

Another smile, more confident, and a click in his head – it was Bill now in control, no Admiral attached, no doubts allowed. And Bill had always known an opportunity of a lifetime.

Pushing back the covers that kept her hidden from his eyes hip-downwards, he took in a deep breath when he realized that she wasn't wearing any pants.

Slowly bringing his right hand to her legs, he started to fondle her. Small strokes at first, easy ones – tenderness shining through.

Lust replacing the smile in his eyes, he felt the absence of panties underneath her pj top when he caressed her butt. Firm and soft – his arousal grew.

He moved his fingers underneath her top and felt her writhing under his careful touch – a soft moan emerging from the depth of her soul. A newborn smile appeared on his lips, satisfied and needy.

His left hand caressed her shoulders, bare as soon as he had unbuttoned her shirt and removed it as far as he could. Taking in the purity of her, he felt something other than mere lust and need – he loved her. He knew it now.

Her creamy skin, the way her chest heaved while she breathed steadily, the tiniest of smiles playing around her lucious lips – he didn't want to have sex with her, he wanted to make love to her. To make her happy was everything that counted.

Bill sighed. Gently rolling her off of him as much as he needed to fully touch her, he brought his hand around one of her breasts to cup it. Brushing his thumb over her nipple, he understood how he would never be able to let go of her again.

The sound of another moan escaping her lips made him grow harder and he tried to ignore it as best as he could. _Make her feel the love_ – he only had one goal.

The gentleness of his first kiss against her skin was more natural than he had anticipated and the smell of her mixing with her taste on his lips was intoxicating.

He was entranced.

Tracing kisses down her jaw line and her neck, his tongue lingered on her breasts until he traveled down to her stomach and thighs.

She started to shiver in response to his treatment and he dared to place the first soft kiss onto her lips. Interpreting her answer as an invitation for more, he began to stroke her clit and entered her gently with one finger – probing her arousal and her level of consiousness. Stroking her in a changing rhythm, he used a second finger to intensify his thrusts.

Laura, slowly waking from what she thought was a dream, released a deep moan at the feeling of his hands on and inside of her. Her soul overruling her mind, she gasped when the first wave of pleasure overcame her and welcomed her to a new morning. When he moved up to meet her for a lingering kiss, her hips begged him to melt with her and he was more than happy to oblige.

When he entered her, he made sure not to hurt her with anything he did – he remained motionless for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him. One of her legs moved around his hips and her throat produced a single throaty melody – the sound of his name, more beautiful than anything he'd ever listened to before.

Thrusting into her, he controlled himself to make her find her heaven first – and so she did. Tightening around him inside, Laura's arms matched the effect of her orgasm and brought him closer to her. Bill, closing his eyes for the first time, found his own release in the tightness of her embrace. Sleepy kisses against his forehead and tender fingers brushing against his sweaty back reassured him of her love.

Propping himself up to avoid crushing her, Bill complied with her wish to remain entangled with him and moved them over as one. Having her rest against him again, totally naked and exhausted, triggered another smile on his swollen lips.

"I love you, Laura." His words were natural and welcomed. A smile and kisses were her response.

"Good morning." And a giggle.

"Good morning," his reply was equally cheerful. "No panties, eh?"

"It seems you got the message." A kiss.

"So you planned this?" He nudged her, his fingers painting circles on her skin.

"I was just pushing my luck."

"And you won," he enjoyed another tango with her tongue.

They remained entwined like that, enjoying the taste of each other, exploring new ground. Moans turning into giggles, fingers teasing skin, palms caressing sensitive flesh.

A lazy Sunday morning – fleet realities pushed to the back of their minds, batteries recharged, exhaustion turning into energy.

Her blanket dangling around her hips, his arms warming her, Laura drifted off to sleep again after a while. Bill, following suit, made sure that she wrapped her leg around him and her arm – the feeling of her skin like velvet on his own.

The wake-up call came too soon and Laura jumped from a dream of wine and weed and Caprica's warm springs. Freeing herself from his embrace against her will, she forced her arm to reach for the phone by her bed.

"Yes?" He voice was thick with sleep.

"Are you alright, Madam President?" Tory.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just decided to spend the day in bed."

A gasp on the other end of the line.

"Is there a problem?" Laura raised her eyebrows and suppressed a chuckle – the mere image of Tory's frowny face was bonus enough for her unexpected request.

"No, ma'am. I will scratch your meeting with your VP and postpone it to tomorrow then."

It was very unlike Tory Foster to answer her wishes without objections – especially if her wishes were impossible to fulfill.

"Would that be possible?" Laura didn't hesitate to voice her surprise.

"Doctor Cottle suggested a day off for you anyhow. I don't see why that shouldn't be today," Tory answered quickly. "Besides, I should've anticipated this change in your schedule."

"Excuse me?" The President was confused.

"With all due respect, ma'am, it's 11am and the Admiral is still in your quarters, you didn't order breakfast nor any reports. I should've known by 9am."

Laura smirked and shook her head. _Note to self, never underestimate Tory_. "I see," was her scanty reply.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Madam President. Enjoy your day." Tory was ready to hang up.

"Tory!" Laura interrupted her quickly, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, ma'am." And the line was dead.

Handing him the phone, Laura snuggled up with Bill again. "Your turn."

Half awake himself, he had observed her on the phone and smiled. Shaking his head, Bill accepted the receiver from her and asked for a quick connection to CIC.

"Saul."

The Colonel was in his best of moods. "Let me guess..."

Bill wrinkled his forehead.

"...demanding to switch duty to _fix your raptor_ on Colonial One?" He was obviously chuckling. "How nice of her to offer to share her quarters, Bill. Such a generous President we have. Always trying to oblige her people."

Adama frowned. "Who else knows?"

"No one," the XO's voice was more sincere now. "CIC only. And I made it clear that it's none of anybody's business."

"Thank you, Saul." Bill's voice was rough.

"I hope she's worth it. But according to the sound of you voice, she is," Tigh whispered. "Enjoy your _repair_, sir. Will brief you tomorrow."

Growling to himself, Bill handed Laura the receiver to hang up. "There will be gossip."

She chuckled. "There already is." And moved on top of him.

"So, what do we do about this?" He enjoyed her eagerness.

"We give them something to gossip about," she smirked. "We have an entire day. I intend to use it."

Moving her hands over his scar, she shot him a sad smile before she leaned down to kiss it all the way, up and down. "No more wasted time," she added in-between tender kisses. "Time is too short to be lonely."

Knowing that she was right, he caressed her back and leaned back to enjoy her gentle treatment. Seeing her exploring his body was almost as beautiful as waking her up this morning. Her mane tickling his skin, she fondled the hair on his body and tried to love every single scar he had. Her hands soft and sometimes hardly touching him traveled up and down his toned arms, her fingers were drawing a line down his chest and up to his neck again to finally get buried in his hair. Lowering her mouth to his for a passionate kiss, Laura left no doubt how she enjoyed tenderness over rash sex.

Agreeing with her, Bill allowed her to get to know him – his likes and dislikes, his taste, his smell. He paid her back – slowly probing her boundaries. Squeezing her breasts, fondling them, or finding the perfect mixture of both. Tickling her when the skin of his palms touched her inner thighs or inflaming her. A deep moan as a grateful response to one idea, a gasp to another, a _yes_ as a bonus.

They became a them.

It had been too long since they had last enjoyed another person so much – and Bill was reminded how he had never felt like this before.

Playing with some curls of her hair, he enjoyed the simplest things she did. While she was still falling into him he was already where he wished to welcome her. A place of trust and respect – a world only for themselves. No hesitation, no holding back. Love and joy the only currencies accepted and a smile worth more than a thousand words.

At the end of the day, Laura settled next to Bill on her bed. Freshly showered, her wet hair clung to her face in curls. Her bathrobe, fluffy and cosy, hid her curves from his adoring glare and she enjoyed the way he was lying there for her in his boxers.

"What's that?" Laura asked merrily at the sight of a bowl in his hands.

"Fruits." He gave her a naughty smile and reached behind her bed. "And probably the last can of whipped cream."

"Oh my Gods," she gasped. "Wherever did you get that?"

"Well, the fruits are from the planet we last stopped on and the cream? Well, that's classified," he laughed.

"What did you sell to get that?" She was excited.

"I traded something for this. I think it was worth it," he pulled her into a kiss. "Oh, and I got more." He held out a box of chocolate and a bottle of red wine.

Laura almost shrieked. "And at 52 I finally know what my mom meant when she said I should date people who have some pull. Oh my Gods. This is unbelievable!" She giggled. "You so want to be paid in love for that, don't you?"

"That was my plan, yes." A smirk. And two glasses. "Some wine, Madam President?"

"Oh yes. Please!" She beamed, mouthing an _I love you_.

Pouring her a glass, Bill shook his head at her smile of anticipation. Clinking glasses with her, he ended up just watching her enjoy the dry liquid – preferring that over drinking it himself.

Her eyes closed at the first drops of wine, she licked her lips and enjoyed every precious moment of it in her mouth. Swallowing the first sip, her throat produced a sound of delight that was previously unknown to him in relation to food. Finding that he liked her way of cherishing long lost pleasures, he opened the box of chocolate and fed her with it.

Laura's face reflected pure joy – the taste of wine in her throat, the richness of chocolate on her tongue, the smell of berries in her nose – she was indulging in the sensation of food.

When Bill's lips gently ripped her out of her trance-like experience, she gladly shared the festival of taste with him.

Tasting the rest of the chocolate on her tongue, his own inviting hers for a dance to rebuild the heat between them, Bill produced a joyful moan in the back of his throat. If he had ever wondered what an explosion of senses must feel like, he now knew that it was beyond words to describe.

Laying her back on the bed, it felt as if time was passing in slow motion for them – his hands carefully getting the glasses out of the way soon returned to pay full attention to her and the food. Opening the belt of her bathrobe, he was pleased to find her naked underneath. Watching her still entranced, he helped her to free herself from the fluffy cloth and almost arranged her body on top of it. Her head, sinking leisurely into one of her pillows, was framed by auburn curls that dried to the heat that now emanated from her body.

Reaching for the bowl beside him, Bill replaced the chocolate with some berries that left a juicy red on her lips – the sweet liquid dropping from one of the fruits running down her jawline. Watching it for a second, enjoying the contrast of the darkness of that red against the whiteness of her skin, Bill soon brought his tongue against her neck to stop the juice from running there.

Laura tilted her head, pushing it further into her pillow when his tongue electrified her already overloaded senses. Another moan.

Her eyes still closed, she drowned in the sound of him, the freshness of the fruits and his touch. A feeling of coolness on her body for millisecond until his mouth kissed it away and she recognized the sound that foreshadowed the tenderness of that act. A click and some silent noise – whipped cream used as paint on her body.

She gasped.

His mouth sticky from the cream kissed her again and merged with the remains of the fruits. Still unable to repay his favors, Laura started to rock her body against his as if waking from a dream and asking for reality to envelop her.

He readily followed her wish and removed his boxers to carefully rest on top of her. Another moan as he leaned down to lick her breasts, a gasp as he nuzzled her neck and the silence of stopped breathing when he merged with her again.

Her body, still remembering the most recent encounters with him, adjusted quickly to his presence and found a pace with him that was as slow as it was intense. Rocking with him to yet another level of satisfaction, Laura hardly noticed how he collapsed on her. Enveloped by bliss and reduced to emotions only, she drifted off for uncounted moments until she woke again to tender kisses on her skin.

"Welcome back," an exhausted smile matched her sleepiness. And he embraced her silence as a sign of comfort and joy. Wrapping the blanket around their tired bodies, Bill brought his arm around her shoulders just to rest his left hand in the crook oh her waist. Laura, wrapping herself around him as best as she could, absorbed the scent of him and his warmth – her soul lying bare for him to see, she discovered that she had owned his long before. A smile.

His hand resting on her skin caressed her lazily, sending unspoken vows to her heart – the absence of his ring showing her his commitment and his love.

**Fin**


End file.
